Sophitia Alexandra/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Sophitia Alexandra. Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate *"I am ready to face death itself if need be." *"I refuse to allow myself to be beaten in any encounter." *"I would like for you to have this. I think you will find it to be most useful." *"Thank you. I had faith that you would come through for me." *"Hmm... Well, I am sure you will do better next time." *"Everything looks delicious. I wish my children could be here to enjoy this feast..." *"For the sake of my children, I refuse to be beaten!" *"It is because I am a mother that I take up the sword on behalf of my children!" *"I cannot let things end like this. I must return home in order to protect my children's future." *"I refuse to stop until I have achieved my goal!" *"With each step, I find myself that much closer to my destination!" *"Perhaps I was a little too rough..." *"I vanquish any who would dare to stand in my way!" *"I will always remain true to the path that I follow." *"I can feel the strength of your conviction. Continue fighting for what you believe in." *"Master Sun Jian, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms." *"Lady Nene, you are in possession of seemingly limitless strength." *"It is clear that you are the true saint among us." *"You are both honest and strong. Power such as yours can cure the ills of this world." *"I refuse to bow down before any opponent!" *"Nothing in this world surprises me anymore." *"Your efforts are simply amazing." *"You are as strong as they come." *"I am sorry that you had to find me like this." *"Thank you. You are truly kind." *"I have made up my mind to fight!" *"I cannot believe the battle is over." *"You are a fierce tiger, Master Sun Jian." *"Thank you, Master Sun Jian." *"You are very strong, Lady Nene." *"Thank you for coming to help, Lady Nene." *"Lady Joan, you are pure in heart and soul." *"Thank you for coming, Lady Joan." *"You are very straightforward, Yinglong." *"Thank you for not abandoning me, Yinglong." *"Your efforts are simply amazing. Please use your strength to lead us all to victory." *"You are as strong as they come. However, please do not try to do too much on your own." *"I am sorry that you had to find me like this. I vow to repay the favor someday." *"Thank you. I hope to raise my own children to be kind like you." *"I have made up my mind to fight! I ask that you retreat now for your own safety!" *"I cannot believe the battle is over. However, I am relieved that I did not hurt you." *"You are a fierce tiger, Master Sun Jian. I can tell you use those claws to protect your family." *"Thank you, Master Sun Jian. I am relieved now that you are here with me." *"You are very strong, Lady Nene. I can tell that you fight to protect those you love." *"Thank you for coming to help, Lady Nene. You possess an almost motherly instinct." *"Lady Joan, you are pure in heart and soul. In fact, you nearly blind me with your radiance." *"Thank you for coming, Lady Joan. It feels as if you saved my very soul itself." *"You are very straightforward, Yinglong. Try never to lose that spirit." *"Thank you for not abandoning me, Yinglong. Although, I always knew you would come." *"You are strong in mind and body. I would do well to learn from your decisiveness." *"You fight without any sense of hesitation. I hope to achieve such strength someday." *"I am grateful for you saving me like this. Please allow me to fight by your side." *"I am no longer alone. Now, let us turn the tide against the enemy!" *"I refuse to stand down! Even if it means I must face you in battle!" *"I thought I was ready for this. However, it was harder to face you than I expected." *"I can sense the strength and severity of a father when I see you fight, Master Sun Jian." *"We can always count on you, Master Sun Jian. I know your children must be proud." *"Lady Nene, you are both kind and strict. As a mother myself, I hope to be more like you." *"Your presence brings me a sigh of relief. I feel as if a child before you, Lady Nene." *"I can understand why you are labeled a saint. I will never forget the purity of your soul." *"Your kindness is all-encompassing. I almost feel as if my sins will be forgiven as well." *"Seeing you brings back memories. Memories of the days I spent fighting for what I believed in." *"You never give up on your friends. Your emotions are subtle, yet strong nonetheless." *"I'm sorry, but I can't back down." *"I refuse to be defeated just yet!" *"Defeat is not an option for me. I must dig deeper and find renewed strength!" *"Show me the strength that a father possesses!" *"So this is the Tiger of Jiangdong... Your power comes from being the patriarch of the Sun family." *"I realize just how strong you are. As a mother to my children, I must give my all as well." *"Let us both fight to protect those that we love." *"Your strength is amazing, Lady Nene. It clearly stems from your role as a mother." *"As a mother myself, I refuse to be beaten. I must deliver victory to my beloved children." *"I would very much like to witness the purity and strength that you possess." *"You are pure, kind and strong. Those are the traits of a true saint." *"I am no longer a saint. However, I will continue to fight for the sake of my family!" *"I am sure there are many things that you should be doing." *"I do not understand. Why do you not use your strength for more noble purposes?" *"I wish to save you from yourself. That is why I will give this fight my all!" *"I do not want us to hurt each other, but I fear I have little choice." *"Very well. I will fight for the sake of my children." *"I feel the same way. That is why I refuse to back down!" *"I am afraid you will never understand the reason why." *"It would be my honor to do so." Category:Quotes